A Halloween Story
by Ddqeen
Summary: A story I've been thinking about in some days. It's about the turtles and a shadow. One-shot and I hope you guys will enjoy it. And happy or should I say scary Halloween :D


Happy Halloween! :D

I thought of making a one-shot to Halloween so here it is :)

enjoy it :P

XXXDVPXXX

I ran as fast as I could, but the shadow came closer by every minute. I didn't want to look back, I knew if I did that I would never come away from it alive. I ran all I could and I saw the sewer-tunnels changes as I ran past them. I had never been here before, I thought as my legs started to hurt. There was a tunnel there were leading to the right and I knew this could be my change to get away so I took it. I ran down at a really dark tunnel now and there seamed to be no lights at the end of this tunnel, but I kept on running. But since it was dark I couldn't see anything, so I fell as I ran over something there could roll. I cried out in pain, but realized fast that the shadow was still behind me, I crawled back into the shadows where no one could find me. I held my breath just in case it shouldn't hear me. A shot of pain shouted through my body from my left leg and my right hand. I looked at it, but I couldn't see anything in that darkness.

And then suddenly some footsteps were coming to me. They were slowly and it sounded like the guy who owned these foots were dizzy or tied. The footsteps came slowly into my direction.

I began to shake, I knew it was over for me and I would never come to see my family again. But then they stopped, I didn't know why but the footsteps stopped just like that. I tried to look into the darkness to see what happened, only finding it to dark to see anything. I pressed my shell against the wall as hard I could, I was afraid because I knew that if the shadow was still there I was dead. But it became silence in the tunnels. I looked up again but I could still not see anything. So I stood up at my shaking legs even if it hurts. I took a few steps in the direction of where the footsteps came from. I listened to the sound of the darkness as no sound came.

The shadow was gone and I sighned deep, as I began to walk back to where I came from. My leg were hurting like hell, and I felt my hand felt limp.

The time went by and I could still see no lights at all, but my eyes were beginning to be used to the dark, so it wasn't like I still couldn't see anything. My ears were on their watch if the shadow should come back, to get me. I walked a little longer maybe in 20-30 minutes, and I saw a light right ahead, but what was weird was that it became brighter and brighter, when it suddenly blinded me.

I cried out in pain. My eyes were killing me, as I tried to see anything. It took almost 5 minutes before my eyes were used to the lights. But when I looked over at the lights I saw the shadow there had been following me in the last few hours. I gasped in shock and began to sake even more, then when I stood up first time. Then I turned around and ran into the darkness again, but this time the shadow was faster than me, and my legs were hurting so I couldn't run all I could.

After running a few hundreds meter in the tunnels, the shadow came up to my side and than attacked me. We rolled around in the dirty water there were in the sewers. Suddenly I felt a thing pressing into my chest and I knew it was over.

"I thought you was faster, but well now it's over..." A voice sounded from the shadow, and I sighned , I knew he was right. It was all over.

"O.K. I give up Raph, you win, I give up." I knew he was the winner of this training-round.

"Now lets get back to Donnie and Leo, I'll bet that they have been done for hours now.. hehe" I grinned at my comments as Raph helped me up. He looked down at my knees and shook his head, and together we walked back to Leo, Don and Master Splinter, done with our training for the day.

XXXDVPXXX

Well what do you think? :)

I tried to make it sounds like Mikey was in danger, which he was, a little bit at least. Hehe it was really funny to write this and I hope you guys will like it.

P.S. Scary Halloween ! :D


End file.
